


Vampire Kings and Consorts

by jayfray18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Hints of Non-con, M/M, Mild Kink, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayfray18/pseuds/jayfray18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry; a vampire king and his consort. Two magical beings destined to be together. If they can survive rogue dragons, evil dark lords and Harry’s habit of hexing Draco on sight. And of course interfering friends sending them to desert islands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Kings and Consorts

Vampire Kings and Consorts

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  


_**Prologue** _

_****_

 

_**30th October 1527, Malfoi Castle, France** _

Draco watched as his beloved, _his consort_ played with the children of the clan. It was a beautiful sight and Draco drank it in. They would be mated tomorrow, at midnight. All hallows eve and the start of Samhain – a date chosen by the clan elders as the most auspicious of days to complete the mating.

Draco sighed happily and moved forwards, bending down he pressed a kiss to willing lips. Pulling back he stared into green eyes so deep Draco felt as though he were drowning in them.

“A few more hours, beloved, and you will be mine.” Draco growled as he kissed down the soft skin of his mate’s throat and bit lightly at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Draco felt the groan his mate made vibrating through his lips. The need to taste blood was intense, but Draco held back.

“Hmm, can’t wait.”

“Come on, the elders have some boring old ritual that they must complete to ensure our mating is successful.” Draco smiled as his mate laughed, knowing that they would both do whatever was necessary to complete the bond.

A heavy whomping sound filled the air as they made their way towards the castle. Draco looked up and smiled; the dragons where coming. The clan had close ties with the dragons of Northern France, Draco had been named for them, and they were invited to all the major ceremonies and celebrations.

The children started shouting and waving excitedly, knowing their winged friends would be here for a while. The smile on Draco’s face started to fade as the dragons grew bigger in the sky. He didn’t recognise the lead dragons. He didn’t recognise any of the dragons he realised as he scanned the formation.

“Head into the castle, beloved,” he said as he pushed his mate towards to portcullis.

“Draco?”

“They’re rogue dragons.”

Draco watched as the worry spread across the face of his beloved. “The children, Draco!”

Draco was torn; the need to get his mate to safety warred with the need to protect the children of his clan. Deciding quickly, Draco pushed his mate towards the castle. “I’ll gather the children, go!”

Draco ran back to the waving children, calling desperately as he drew closer, “Rogue dragons! Run! Caleb, Anna, Michael, gather the younger ones. Quickly, run to the castle.”

The older children stopped waving at the fast approaching dragons and looked towards their King.

“Sire?” Anna called out.

“Run, everybody to the castle. Quickly. Rogue dragons, run!” Draco shouted loudly. The children started to run towards Draco, the older ones herding the youngest along. Draco sprinted the last few feet and gathered the two smallest children in his arms. “Shh, Peter, we’ll be safe.” Draco hushed the crying toddler in his arms.

The dragons roared as they swooped over the running children, flames erupting from their gaping mouths. The children started to scream, and others from the castle ran out to help. Draco snarled as his saw his mate snatch a young girl and take another by the hand. He lost sight of the three momentarily as he ducked to escape the flames from a French Dacian then started running again.

A terrible piercing cry had Draco stopping in his tracks. Turning, he saw his beloved had fallen to the ground and was crouching over the children, protecting them from the attack. Draco thrust the toddlers he was carrying into the arms of an approaching guard and started forward.

Then time stood still. Draco watched helplessly as a Dragus flew in low over the field and snatched his mate in its mouth. The large dragon flew up slowly, the limp, lifeless body of Draco’s beloved clenched between its jaws.

A hand on his arm startled Draco, and he turned to the Elder at his side. “Come, Sire. You must get to safety.”

Draco shook the arm off, and followed the departing dragon with his eyes. A sudden pain ripped through the Vampire King, and he knew his mate had died. Draco threw his head and shouted his rage and pain to the skies.

“You’ll meet again, Sire.” A little voice said and Draco looked down at the child his mate had protected, “it is destined.”

 

_**Barcelona, 1968** _

Draco ran a hand carelessly over the young woman’s breasts, absently noting the way she writhed and shuddered under him. He had killed the last rogue dragon this morning, and instead of feeling elated, he simply felt empty; his beloved was still dead. Listening to the breathless moans of his companion failed to excite him beyond the most basic response. That he could, and did, find with any willing body. She arched against him, as Draco thrust into her again and he could _feel_ the blood pounding through her body as her arousal grew.

“Beautiful, ma cherie,” he said softly. He had long since stopped learning their names, they all blurred into one after so long anyway.

He felt his fangs lower, and the hunger burn deep inside. Lowering his head, Draco kissed down her arm and licked delicately at her wrist before sinking his fangs in and drinking deeply. Her cry of completion echoed around her bedroom as Draco took his fill, the hunger abating for a few hours. A few more mouthfuls and he reluctantly pulled away; the temptation to drink until he was full was there in the back of his mind but he didn’t give into it. Licking the bite mark to encourage the healing, Draco kissed back up the sated woman’s arm until he pressed a kiss to her throat. Draco rolled his hips once, twice more and found his own release in her willing body.

She gazed up at him, lust blown eyes wide and dazed. Draco closed his own eyes, unable to look at her anymore because she wasn’t his beloved. None of them were, nor had been since the accursed dragons so many centuries ago.

 

_**Hogwarts, 1994** _

Draco looked across the desk at Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster had asked for this meeting, and Draco had a very good idea as to why . The vampire clans had not been involved with the fight against Grindelwald, nor the early years of Lord Voldemort, staying far away from the trouble. But if the rumours of Voldemort’s imminent return were to be believed, Draco knew that Dumbledore would want the vampires’ neutrality to be assured again, at the very least.

“Thank you for coming, my boy,” Dumbledore started as Draco inclined his head and said, “You do realise I am centuries older than you?”

“Age is a relative thing, my lord, and I look old enough to be your great-grandfather.” Dumbledore smiled before asking, “Tea? I’m afraid I am unable to offer you’re usual tipple.” The headmaster’s eyes twinkled as Draco smiled slightly and declined the offer.

“Shall we get down to business, Headmaster? We are both busy men.” Draco drawled.

“Of course, my boy, of course.” Dumbledore paused for a second as if choosing his next words carefully. “I am sure you have heard the rumours surrounding the Dark Lord, Voldemort. I believe he has returned, and is growing in strength. And will continue to do so. He gains more supporters as each day passes; I have people talking to the Werewolves and Goblins, and plan on sending an emissary to the Giants to try and gain their support.

“As leader of the Order of the Phoenix, I would ask what the Vampires intend to do in the coming battle; if they will stay neutral as before?” Dumbledore asked.

“It is not our battle, Headmaster,” Draco said quietly, “my clans have not interfered with the Wizarding world for many centuries. We raise our young, teaching them the magic and lore of the Vampires and only ask that wizards leave us alone. If we take a side – dark or light – that will change. Whichever side we choose, the other will see take that as a sign to attack us.”

Draco paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I will not put my people in such danger, and would never want to see-“ Draco paused as a knock sounded at the door.

“Excuse me a moment,” Dumbledore said, and Draco thought the man seemed unsurprised at the interruption as he called out jovially, “Come in.”

“Ah, Harry, my dear boy, come in, come in. A moment, My Lord, if you please.” Dumbledore said to Draco, “I just wanted to make sure young Harry here is ready for the first task in the Tri-wizard tournament.”

Draco spared the young boy a quick glance and then turned to ignore him, but felt a rush of warmth settle in his body, the likes of which he hadn’t felt in years, centuries. Sound faded away as he turned back to stare openly at the young man, taking in the slight figure, messy hair and glasses. But it was what was behind the glasses that held Draco captivated.

A clearing of a throat bought Draco back to himself, and blinked rapidly to find himself alone with Dumbledore once more. “That was Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived. It has been prophesised that he must battle Voldemort, that ‘neither may live if the other survives’.” Dumbledore spoke quietly.

“The Vampire Clans will join your fight against Voldemort.” Draco stated as he stood on legs that felt weak, as though he hadn’t feed in months instead of last night.

Dumbledore gave a small smile as he stood, and followed the Vampire King out. “Thank you, my Lord. I will be in touch.”

Draco looked at Dumbledore for a second knowing that the Headmaster had orchestrated the meeting, before leaving the headmaster’s office and walking unsteadily down the stairs. He should resent the way Dumbledore had manipulated him into setting his Clans on the path to war, but his mind was filled with green eyes so deep he felt as though he were drowning in them.

He had found his mate again.

 

_**Hogwarts, 1st May 1998** _

“You what?!?” Harry turned and stared at the Vampire King in disbelief; the vampire king who hadn’t left his side since the Clans had arrived at Hogwarts two days ago. He hadn’t heard correctly, surely?

“I do not want you to fight Voldemort.” Draco said slowly, as though talking to a dim-witted child.

“You don’t want me to fight Voldemort?” Harry repeated, “Who the hell do you think you are, telling me what to do?”

Draco bit back a retort that Harry was his mate, but knew the young man wasn’t ready to hear that particular piece of information just yet. But this was not going according to plan; in his mind, Harry had taken a little persuading and then agreed with him and they had left the fighting to the others and escaped to Draco’s castle in France. No, it definitely was not going according to plan.

“You could be killed - _neither may live if the other survives_ \- ring any bells? I will not stand by and watch you die again.”

Harry just looked at the Vampire King as if he had lost his marbles; what did he mean die again? “Look, I know I could die; I’d rather not, but I have to do this. I have to face Voldemort. If I die, so be it. I’ve accepted my fate, I’m ready.”

Draco gritted his teeth, clamping down on the urge to simply drag Harry away from the castle and any danger. “I will not stand by and watch you die.” He repeated.

Harry just stared at the vampire.

“Please, Harry.”

“It is my destiny to fight Voldemort. I have to do this; I don’t think I could face myself every day if I didn’t,” Harry mumbled the last to himself.

“If you continue on this foolhardy endeavour, then I insist I fight at your side.” Draco said imperiously.

Harry snorted, “You insist, do you?”

Draco moved forward until he could feel Harry’s body heat against his skin, warming him to the depth of his soul. A shudder ran through the vampire and he placed a hand over Harry’s heart, the erratic beat pounding against his palm. Leaning down, Draco cupped Harry’s cheek and gently pulled the young wizard closer, close enough to brush their lips together as he whispered softly, “Yes.”

Harry groaned, suddenly finding himself with his arms full of vampire; really hot, sexy vampire. _Where the hell did that come from?_ Harry thought, _I can’t stand the stuck up prig_ , even as he parted his lips to Draco’s tongue as it thrust possessively into his mouth.

Draco pushed suddenly, and Harry stumbled back against the wall, all the time never breaking the kiss. Draco was ruthless in his plundering of Harry’s mouth, not giving him a chance to even draw a breath. Lifting his head, Draco stared down at the kiss swollen lips of his mate before lifting his gaze to Harry’s eyes. They were lust blown, and dazed, and Draco wanted Harry to have this look in his eyes permanently.

Draco lowered his head and trailed his lips down Harry’s throat; the taste of the skin bursting over his tongue nearly bringing him to his knees. The urge to bite was intense, but Draco refrained. He knew that Harry was still too young. But he had to fight hard against his instincts. Dragging his mouth back up the column of Harry’s neck, Draco started ravaging Harry’s mouth again.

“Harry, what’s going on? Are you ok?”

“Harry? You ok, mate?”

Draco moaned in frustration as the sound penetrated the haze that had descended when he touched Harry. Lifting his head, he turned it and snarled at the two teenagers behind them. The noise broke Harry from the lust induced daze he was in, and he pushed at Draco’s chest. The vampire stepped back, but kept himself between Harry and the others.

Harry pushed again, and when Draco refused to budge, simply stepped around him. “I’m fine, guys.” He said quietly as he ran a hand over his mouth. But the taste of Draco seemed to be imprinted on his senses.

“Professor McGonagall’s looking for you, Harry.” Hermione said, reaching a hand towards her friend.

Draco growled again, and Harry glared over his shoulder, before moving away with Ron and Hermione.

“You’re not going without me.” Draco stated as he fell into step with Harry.

“Bloody hell, Draco! I don’t need a bodyguard.” Harry snapped. “I have to do this on my own.”

“If you insist on following through with this madness, I will be at your side.” Draco stated implacably.

Harry stopped and turned to stare at the vampire, anger vibrating off him in waves. Draco simply stared back; he had found his mate, and nothing was going to keep Draco from Harry’s side. Battle or no battle.

“Harry, we need to hurry.” Hermione called out as the two men stared at each other.

“You will not change my mind.” Draco said quietly.

Harry stared for two more heartbeats, before turning and walking away. If Draco wanted to follow him, Harry couldn’t do anything to stop him. He had more important things to worry about than annoying, overtly sexy vampires.

 

 

Three hours later, Harry stood bent double desperately trying to catch his breath. Voldemort was dead. The battle was over. And even though it galled him to admit it, the battle had been won because of Draco and the vampire clans. It turned out the power Voldemort knew not was Vampires, or rather a vampire; Draco. And not love as people had assumed.

Draco placed a hand on Harry’s back and rubbed slowly as Harry gradually stood up and looked around him.

“Thank you.” Harry said quietly, “You saved my life.”

“I could not watch you die again,” Draco said just as quietly.

Harry stared out over carnage of the battlefield, but he felt safe next to the vampire. In fact he had felt surprisingly safe all through the fight with Voldemort, and he was starting to suspect why. “I’m not ready to be whatever you think I am.”

“I know.”

“I need time, Draco.”

A soft kiss of understanding was pressed to his temple, and then Draco vanished.

Harry turned as he heard his name shouted from the castle and he stumbled towards his friends, sinking to the ground as Hermione and Ron wrapped themselves around him.

Draco watched from the Forbidden Forest as his mate was helped to his feet and the group made their way back to the Great Hall. He whispered softly, “Soon, Harry. Soon.”

 

_**London, New Years’ Ball 2003** _

Harry lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, silently cursing Draco bloody Malfoy to high heaven.

Yes, Malfoy had helped turn the tide in the war against Voldemort; the vampire clans fighting against the mad man ferociously at their King’s biding. But that did not give the prat the right to treat Harry as he did. Rolling over, Harry buried his head under the pillow as he yelled his frustration into the mattress.

The pillow was pulled off his head, and Harry turned his face until he could peer up with one eye.

“Harry, you really need to stop letting him get to you.” Hermione said. Harry chose to ignore the laughter in her voice.

“Every time, Hermione. Every. Single. Bloody. Time.” Harry started to rant, “Why me? What have I ever done to the bloody annoying prat?”

“What did he do this time?” Hermione asked, knowing that when her friend started on a _Draco diatribe_ the best thing to do was let him finish.

“He propositioned, me . Again! He cornered me at the ball, pressed me up against the wall, and kissed me! He stuck his tongue down my throat, Hermione. Again!”

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione ran a hand over Harry’s head, trying to calm him down a little as she stifled a laugh. The altercations between Draco and Harry were slowly becoming legendary and usually ended with Draco kissing Harry, and Harry hexing Draco.

“And then, _then_ the bastard licked my neck, and said he couldn’t wait until I finally saw reason and let him fuck me and feed from me.”

“You didn’t hurt him too much, did you?” Hermione asked, almost dreading the answer after the last meeting between the two men, vampire, whatever.

“I, uh, I might of riddenhislegandcomeinmytrousers.” Harry muttered, his face flushing as red as Ron’s hair as he remembered the feeling of Draco pressing tight against him, and the way they had kissed frantically as Harry had rubbed himself shamelessly against Draco.

Hermione played the words over in her head until they made sense. And sighed wearily. “And then?”

Harry raised his head and glared at his friend before saying defensively, “Hexed his balls so they shrank to the size of grapes.”

Hermione shook her head. The Boy Who Lived To Defeat He Who Must Not Be Named, or whatever they were calling Harry in the Daily Prophet this week, deserved to be loved. And if Harry would just let himself see things clearly, he would see that the Vampire King could offer so much. But Harry was wary of relationships.

Hermione had ached to see Harry gradually close himself off from all but his closest friends. The easy trust that Harry had shown was eroded a little more with each betrayal; photographers just _happening_ to be outside restaurants and clubs Harry frequented, lovers and hangers on selling stories to the press. But it was the interview that Ginny gave to Rita Skeeter telling the wizarding world what an amazing lover Harry Potter was that finally drove Harry to denounce love completely.

“How many times has that been?” Hermione asked, and Harry could hear the laughter in her voice.

Harry glared at his supposed friend before muttering “Three times.”

Hermione couldn’t help, she burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny!” Harry snapped as Hermione was reduced to giggling. “Are you quite finished laughing at my expense?”

“I’m sorry, but it is funny.”

“Not from my point of view.” Harry grumbled.

Hermione gradually bought her giggles under control and ran a hand over Harry’s hair again. “I know, but if you just spent some time with Draco, you might find you like him.”

“I spend time with him, ‘Mione. He’s everywhere I bloody go!”

“Maybe talk to him then, instead of hexing him.” Hermione said calmly.

“He doesn’t give me a chance to talk before he pushes against a wall and shoves his tongue down my throat!” Harry snapped back.

“Just give him a chance; he’s really quite nice when you get to know him.” Hermione said, jumping when Harry pointed a finger at her.

“How do you know? Are you telling him things about me?” Harry demanded angrily.

“Oh, Harry, no. I would never do that to you, you know that. Just spend a little time with him, please? Ron quite likes him, you know.” Hermione said as she looked at her disgruntled friend out of the corner of her eye.

“Well bully for Ron.” Harry looked like a sulky 5 year old when he pouted, Hermione thought, rather than the 23 year old he really was.

“Just think about it, before you hex him next time. OK?” She asked.

Harry gave a noncommittal grunt before climbing off the bed and heading for the shower; his trousers were starting to stick to him.

Hermione headed for the kitchen and started to make a pot of tea, pondering how to get her friend to spend some time with Malfoy without hexing him to oblivion. Knowing that nothing short of dumping them on a magically enhanced desert island – that would not allow either of them to use magic or disapparate – would probably be the only answer.

 

_**Hogsmeade, Christmas Ball 2003** _

Hermione watched as Harry and Draco started arguing almost as soon as they saw each other.

“They really should know better than to let the Ridge-backed Jarvey get too close,” a soft lilting voice said in her ear, “The waxing moon upsets them, makes them even more rude than usual.”

As Hermione turned her head to glance at Luna incredulously as she saw Harry draw his wand. Whipping her head back round Hermione stared in horror as Harry uttered a curse that hit Draco square in the chest. Hermione didn’t realise she was moving until she felt a hand on her arm.

“Let me go, Luna.” She said urgently as she turned back to see Harry throw another curse at the vampire.

Luna held on tightly, not releasing her hold even as Hermione tried to pull free of the surprisingly strong grasp.

“Sweet Merlin!” Hermione gasped as Harry and Draco were engulfed in a cloud of bright orange smoke. She wrenched her arm from Luna’s hold and, along with most of the other ball attendees, ran towards the swiftly swirling smoke. A loud screeching sound echoed around the ballroom as the smoke twisted and spiralled around the two men faster and faster.

The pitch and volume of the screeching was steadily increasing as the smoke became denser. Ron ran over to Hermione, and they watched in horror as the orange twisting mass suddenly stilled, and the screeching stopped. As the ballroom was cleared of smoke a witch screamed and Ron swore loudly.

“Fucking hell.”

Hermione just stared at the spot where Harry and Draco had stood just seconds ago. The now empty spot.

“What – where –Harry?” Hermione stuttered in bewilderment.

Luna twirled a blond curl around her finger as she hummed quietly to herself, “They’ll be fine Hermione, the giant Shrakes will look after them.”

Hermione stared at Luna incredulously, but a look of comprehension was slowly spreading across Ron’s face. “Do you know what she’s talking about?” Hermione demanded of her fiancée.

“Yeah, sort of. I remember Charlie talking about the giant Shrakes of The Triangle once.”

“The Triangle?” Hermione questioned, amazed – and slightly annoyed – that even after 12 years in the wizarding world there were still things she didn’t know.

“Yeah, its somewhere near that shorts place, near America I think.” Ron said helpfully.

 _Shorts place near America_ Hermione repeated silently to herself when it clicked. “You mean the Bermuda Triangle?” She questioned.

“Hmm, I think the shorts place is a good name.” Luna said airily.

Ron nodded as he stepped over to one of the Aurors that was circling the room and started

“He really is OK.” Luna said again, “Draco won’t let anything happen to his mate.”

Hermione suddenly remembered the thought she’d had at the beginning of the year, how Draco and Harry needed to be dropped onto a desert island and groaned to herself.

“Oh Harry, what have you got yourself into now?” She said softly to herself.

 

_**Desert Island, Bermuda Triangle, 2003** _

Draco cried out as he hit the ground with a thud; he lay still for a moment to catch his breath before sitting up carefully. Nothing felt broken or damaged in anyway so he climbed to his feet and looked around, cursing Potter for sending him to this sun-drenched place. Whilst the sun wouldn’t incapacitate Vampires, they didn’t like too much of it.

He concentrated on his home and tried to apparate to his castle. Opening his eyes, he realised he hadn’t moved. Gritting his teeth, Draco tried again but still didn’t move.

“Where in Merlin’s saggy buttocks am I?” Draco muttered as he stared around at the lush greenery and bright sunlight that surrounded him before he chose a direction and started walking.

Following a faint path in the undergrowth, Draco stumbled over roots hidden by the dense foliage and waved his hand angrily, set on clearing the way. Nothing happened. He tried again, drawing deeply on the innate magic that Vampires held, but still nothing. Frustration growing by the second, Draco stomped forward.

After a couple of near falls, Draco decided that righteous anger would cause him more harm at the moment, and started watching were he placed his feet carefully. Eventually Draco came to the edge of the forestation. And stopped in his tracks.

The sea. Lots and lots of sea. That’s all there was. And with a sinking feeling, Draco suddenly realised where he was.

“The Devil’s Triangle.” He breathed quietly, knowing that all forms of magic were useless here.

He angrily kicked at the sand under his feet before dropping to his knees in the shade of a palm tree. Draco stared at the waves breaking against the shore morosely for a little while, and then jumped to his feet. Inaction, _sulking,_ was not called for now. He needed to find shelter, then a food source.

“At least I fed yesterday,” Draco said aloud, thankful that his clan advisor had insisted that his King feed before attending the ball and being near his mate.

Looking around, Draco considered where to go, before shrugging his shoulders and turning left. Sticking to the shade as much as possible he followed the shoreline and made his way around what he assumed was an island.

The forestation was gradually thinning Draco noticed after an hour or so, and he was catching glimpses of hills in the distance. When he had passed the last of the trees, Draco headed inland. Up ahead, Draco saw that the hills were rocky in places, and he hoped to find shelter there.

 

 

Draco was muttering and cursing in a variety of languages by the time he reached the base of the closest hill. He was tired, he ached in places that hadn’t ached for centuries and Draco hated his mate at the moment.

A movement from a ledge about 50 feet up the hill drew his attention, and Draco climbed cautiously up. Clambering onto the outcrop, the Vampire King stopped in his tracks. There, sitting comfortably in the cool shade of a cave entrance was his errant mate.

“Nice walk, Malfoy?” The relaxed wizard drawled.

Draco simply stared, letting the anger and irritation build.

Harry watched, not bothering to hide his mirth. He had woken in the cave, and after the painful attempt of trying to apparate home, had wandered out onto the ledge. Just in time to hear Draco stumbling his way through the undergrowth below.

Not feeling particularly generous towards the vampire, Harry had watched in amusement as Draco had walked through the trees, and along the shoreline; catching glimpses of his white blond hair flashing in the harsh sunlight.

“You couldn’t have called out to me?” Draco got out through gritted teeth.

“But you seemed to be enjoying yourself; I didn’t want to stop you.”

Draco growled in his throat and flung himself down next to Harry.

“My magic isn’t working here.” Harry said after a few moments silence.

“Of course it isn’t, we’re in the Devil’s Triangle.” Draco snapped. “Didn’t they teach you anything at that school?” He said when Harry just looked at him blankly.

“I believe the Muggles and some wizards call it The Bermuda Triangle, though most of the magical community knows it better as the Devil’s Triangle. No magic works here. The islands are unplottable. We are trapped here, until whoever sent us here releases us.”

“What will you do about feeding?” Harry asked the worry that Draco would suddenly start sucking on his neck apparent in his voice.

“I’ll be fine for a couple of weeks, possibly longer. But I’m sure there are some animals on this lump of rock that I can drain when necessary.”

“Oh, um, OK.” Harry mumbled.

“You sound disappointed,” Draco drawled before leaning into Harry’s personal space and whispering in his ear, “volunteering for the job, Potter?”

Harry felt goosebumps break out over his skin as Draco’s breath wafted over his ear. Draco pulled back, smirking. “I think you should worry more about yourself and food.”

“Oh, the cave came fully stocked,” Harry said holding up a bottle of water. Draco stood up and walked into the cave. He stumbled as he walked across the threshold, feeling as though he were pushing against an invisible wall.

“Oh, yeah, seems the cave is magical; when I took the bottle of water, another replaced it straight away.” Draco hurried, intent on Apparating home. “And don’t bother trying to apparate,” Harry called out as he heard the sound of Draco crashing to the floor and cursing loudly. “You’ll only be bounced around the cave.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Draco snarled as he sat down next to the laughing Harry again, nursing an angry mark on his face and scratches on his arms.

“Don’t you think I already tried? C’mon, there’re some potions and salves at the back of the cave, no doubt one will sort you out.”

Draco stood reluctantly, and then with a gleam in his eye that worried Harry, suddenly started un-buttoning his trousers and shimmied out of them. Harry sputtered as Draco started to lower his underwear, “What are you doing?!?”

“I landed really hard on my bottom, I think it’s bruised. You’ll need to have a look at it.” Draco drawled.

Harry opened his mouth to reply when Draco turned and walked away, and the young wizard felt his mouth go dry as he stared at the delectable, bruised, backside flex as Draco headed into the cave.

“Oh Merlin help me.” Harry nearly whimpered before swallowing heavily and following Draco into the shelter.

 

 

Draco stretched slowly and snuggled down into the surprisingly comfortable mattress he was laying on. Harry had rubbed the healing salve on his face and arms the night before, leaving Draco to rub it into his own backside. Then the pair had settled back on the ledge in silence. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts, neither inclined to break the tentative peace that seemed to be forming between them.

Draco rolled over, into on snoozing for a while longer, and came face to face with Harry. “Hmm, I could get used to this,” he said quietly.

Harry blinked his eyes open and looked at Draco blearily. He should be annoyed, jump up and start shouting at the vampire for climbing into his bed. But he was too comfortable to move. “Don’t get used to it.” He mumbled as he pulled the blankets more tightly around his shoulders. Closing his eyes, Harry was soon snoring softly again.

Draco watched his mate for a while before leaning close and pressing a light kiss over the scar on Harry’s forehead. Settling back on his own pillow, Draco joined Harry in sleep.

 

 

When they woke a couple of hours later, neither said anything about the sleeping arrangements, or about who – Harry – had climbed into bed with whom. Clearing away the bedding, Harry grabbed some fruit and a cereal bar from the basket before joining Draco on the ledge. They were both dressed more appropriately for the island now; another of the caves wondrous features they had discovered on waking.

“We need to find a way off the island, maybe build a raft or something.” Harry said round a mouthful of peach. Draco had to restrain himself from licking at the juices that were dribbling down Harry’s fingers before he answered.

“Your education really is lacking, Harry.” Draco said as he shook his head. “We could build a raft, or a boat or a bloody cruise ship. It wouldn’t matter. We’d sail around in circles for a couple of days before the tides bought us back to the island. We’re stuck here until whoever sent us here decides to let us leave.”

“How can you be sure?” Harry asked as he felt a sense of panic settling in. He’d held it at bay last night thinking that they’d be able to find a way home today.

“Because I am the most powerful vampire in the world, and you are one of – if not the most – powerful wizard in the world and neither of us can apparate. I tried clearing a path through the trees yesterday and the leaves didn’t even twitch. Trust me; this is The Devil’s Triangle. We’re not going anywhere.”

Harry swallowed the fruit in his mouth, feeling as though it was going to come straight back up again. Grabbing the water he took a sip. Staring out across the tree tops to the ocean beyond he asked quietly, “How long will be here?”

“I don’t know. It depends on who sent us here, and why.”

Harry watched the rolling waves in silence for a few moments before speaking again. “Why do you think we were sent here?”

Draco turned to watch Harry, not wanting to blurt out _because you’re my mate and the fates are sick of us arguing_ , he chose his words carefully. “I believe it was to teach us a lesson in co-operation and restraint. To show us that we are able to get along together quite peaceably, and may actually come to like each other.”

Harry snorted, “Don’t you mean I’m your mate and people are sick of us constantly fighting all the time so sent us here until we give in to the inevitable.”

Raising an eyebrow, Draco looked at Harry. “How long have you known?”

“You do remember that one of my best friends is a walking encyclopaedia, don’t you? Who finds it a personal affront if she doesn’t know something.” Draco laughed at the description of Hermione. “After catching you kissing the life out of me, Hermione found everything she could on vampires, and discovered some interesting facts about you.”

At Draco’s look, Harry added, “Nearly six years.”

Dropping his head into his hands Draco muttered, “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I was waiting for you to tell me. I mean, it’s the only reason the vampires fought for the light against Voldemort, isn’t it?”

“I couldn’t stand by and watch you die again. It took me nearly 50 years to get over losing you last time; I don’t think I could survive it again.”

They sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts for a long time, before Harry stood up. “C’mon on, we can’t sit here all day. Let’s explore.”

Grabbing some water and food and, after checking the potion bottles, a bottle of sun burn preventer, Harry filled a rucksack that appeared at his feet and they set off. By unspoken agreement, they kept to safe topics of conversation. Draco was interested to learn of Harry’s Muggle upbringing, and how it differed from his own interactions with the non-magic population. Harry in turn was surprised to find out about the Muggle village that surrounded Malfoy’s castle, and had for centuries; the vampires offering their protection over the centuries, and the Muggles had been repaying the vampires with their silence and loyalty ever since.

 

 

Collapsing back on his mattress later that night, Harry felt himself relaxing and drifting towards sleep.

“I enjoyed today,” Draco said into the silence, smiling at Harry’s _mmm_ of agreement.

They had followed the shore anti-clockwise around the island until the sun became too hot, and then headed inland. Draco had made note of the animals they had come across, and where they were. Whilst it wasn’t ideal, he would need to feed on them eventually. And Harry would be able to eat the carcasses when Draco had finished with them, if he wanted.

Harry heard a soft “Goodnight,” as he fell asleep.

 

 

That first day had been repeated for the last three weeks; Harry was keeping track of their days on the island. And as on that first morning, they would wake on the same mattress even though they fell asleep on their own. Harry had even carried his bedding outside and fallen asleep on the ledge under the stars one night, and woken to find himself snuggled up with Draco inside the cave in the morning.

They were growing closer the more they learnt about each other, and Harry was pleased to realise that Draco wasn’t the stuck up, over-bearing prig he had always thought. And Harry was finding that being the centre of Draco Malfoy’s attention was becoming addictive.

They were making their way to the large pool they had found on the fourth day of exploring, Harry carrying their swimming trunks and towels. “C’mon slow coach,” Harry called as they made their way through the trees. Looking back he saw Draco walking slowly behind him.

Sighing, knowing why the vampire was taking his time, Harry headed back. “You need to feed.” He said as he wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist and turned back towards the cave.

“I thought we were going swimming?” Draco mumbled as his almost legs gave way beneath him.

“You need to feed.” Harry said again as he held Draco closer to him, pulling Draco’s arm over his shoulders as he took most of the larger man’s weight.

Draco sighed as they slowly climbed the slope to the ledge. “Can’t catch anything.” He muttered as Harry lowered him onto a mattress.

“How big does it have to be?” Harry asked as he sat back on his knees.

Draco turned into the hand brushing his hair off his forehead as he replied “About the size of a Kneazle.”

Harry nodded, even though Draco’s eyes were closed. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Draco opened his eyes and grabbed Harry’s hand as he started to stand up. They stared at each other for long seconds, before Draco let Harry’s hand go and closed his eyes again. Harry knelt back down and pressed his lips to Draco’s, shocked at how cold the vampire’s felt.

Making his way to the area he knew the dog like creatures tended to be, Harry thought about Draco, and how the vampire hadn’t said anything about needing to feed. He knew that Draco had been out hunting albeit unsuccessfully, the last few nights.

“Bloody stubborn vampire,” he muttered as he came across a few of the creatures laying in the dappled shade. Walking slowly into the centre of the group, Harry carefully knelt down next to one of them, and saw it was a nursing female. Cursing to himself Harry crawled over to another, and found it tending young as well.

Standing up, Harry found that all the dog-like animals were mothers with young. His shoulders slumping, he knew he could never leave a young creature without a mother. Not after losing his own so young.

Crouching down, Harry noticed some tracks leading deeper into the trees, and followed them. Two hours later, and Harry was ready to give up. The only animals he had found were all female, and all had young. Shouting his frustration to the darkening sky Harry turned and started to make his way back to the cave.

“Where are all the males?” Harry muttered as he trudged through the rapidly darkening trees.

 

 

The fire had lit itself and Draco was under the pile of blankets, shivering slightly, when Harry fell to his knees next to him.

“I couldn’t find an animal that wasn’t nursing young, and I couldn’t kill a tiny animal, or leave so many young without their mother. I’m sorry, Draco.” He said in a rush.

Draco nodded in understanding; he’d only found nursing females as well. And knowing what a bleeding heart Harry was, Draco wasn’t about to start killing the females or their young. Taking a deep breath he bit out, “You need to leave,” as he smelt the blood pumping through Harry’s veins. “Now, Harry. Before I do something we can’t come back from.”

Harry stilled. Making a decision he hoped he wouldn’t regret for eternity, he asked. “If you feed from me, will we be mated?”

Draco rolled over and stared at Harry, trying to make sense of the question and not just jump the man next to him.

“Can you feed from me, and not mate with me?” Harry asked again.

“Yes,” Draco said through the fog in his mind. “To mate I have to feed from we when we are making love.”

Nodding his head, Harry held out his wrist as he locked eyes with the vampire. Draco felt his fangs lower, and saliva pool in his mouth at the thought of blood, fresh blood. Taking hold of Harry’s wrist, Draco sat up and stroked over the thin flesh with a finger.

“Don’t let me take too much,” Draco said before lowering his mouth. He licked over the skin once, shuddering at the taste before sinking his fangs into the soft flesh. They both groaned at the first bite, Draco in pleasure, Harry in pain. After a couple of mouthfuls, the pain faded, and Harry felt a warmth spread out from his wrist. The warmth grew with each pulse of his heart, and Harry was starting to understand why vampires were seen as highly sexual creatures.

Another couple of mouthfuls, and Harry pushed at Draco’s head. The vampire reluctantly retracted his fangs, and licked at the puncture marks he had made. Licking his lips, relishing every last drop of blood he had been given, Draco smiled at Harry.

“Thank you.”

Harry nodded and stood on shaky legs. Making his way to the food storage area he picked up a bottle of water and drained it. He could feel Draco’s eyes on him, but he kept his back towards the vampire. Draco stood noiselessly and moved behind the young man. Harry jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around, they stood staring into each other’s eyes.

“Are you OK?” Draco asked as he ran a finger up and down Harry’s arm.

Harry just stared for three heartbeats, before lunging at Draco and crashing their lips together. Draco gave a smothered cry, not expecting this, and Harry took advantage to thrust his tongue into Draco’s mouth. He could taste the coppery tang of his own blood, and it shouldn’t have aroused him as much as it did.

Draco felt hands in his hair, pulling his head back and he let Harry move him however he wanted. The feeling of fresh blood in his system, and his mate in his arms had Draco hard and aching in seconds, and he moaned into the mouth attached to his. Harry could feel the length of Draco’s erection pushing against his stomach, and reached down a hand to rub it through Draco’s trousers.

Lips still joined, they both wrestled to get the others trousers undone, hand and arms getting in each other’s way. But that didn’t stop them. Draco growled low in his throat as he felt Harry’s fingers close around his hard length, and sensed the vibration of Harry’s moan when he reciprocated. They pulled and twisted, almost roughly, caring only about reaching their completion, not worrying about finesse or subtlety. Harry tore his mouth from Draco’s and sucked and licked his way down the column of Draco’s neck. Harry sank his teeth into the junction of throat and shoulder in a parody of a vampire bite, and Draco cried out as he came suddenly.

The feel of Draco’s come in his hand sent Harry over the edge, and he pulsed his release over Draco’s fingers. Resting his head on Draco’s shoulder, Harry panted harshly as he listened to Draco do the same. Their breathing gradually slowed down, and Draco lifted Harry’s head so he could look into the green eyes he loved so much.

“Feel better?” Draco smirked.

Harry swatted at him as he turned away to grab a towel and clean himself up before handing it to Draco. “Yeah,” he mumbled.

“Harry,” Draco turned the now embarrassed young man to look at him. “I should have warned you how intense it would be. I wasn’t thinking properly. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, God Draco, that was so fucking hot.” Harry said before bursting out laughing. Draco just stared at him, before smiling and shaking his head ruefully.

“I’m starving,” Harry said as he started rooting through the food basket as Draco watched unable to quite believe all that had just happened.

 

 

They had been marooned, _trapped_ if you asked Draco, on the island for 10 weeks and three days now, and Draco had feed twice more. He found that Harry’s blood sustained him for longer, and he supposed that was because Harry was his mate.

They were laying, wrapped around each other on a bed, the fire light casting shadows on their skin. There was a sense of peace between them that had been growing since that first feeding, though neither was acknowledging it for fear of breaking the spell.

“What did your beloved look like?” Harry asked quietly, not wanting to be the one to break the mood between them.

“I remember beautiful green eyes that looked into my soul and never found me wanting, always made me feel safe, and loved. Wanted, and not for the power I held, but for me.”

Harry watched as Draco closed his eyes, and a wistful smile crossed his face as he remembered.

“But what did they look like? You never say if it was a man or woman.” Harry questioned.

Draco turned his face towards Harry, “They had a gentle soul, one that I was not worthy of.”

“Male or female, Draco? It’s not hard!” Harry laughed.

“I – I- it wasn’t something that mattered to me. I – female,” Draco looked over at Harry confused, “But it wasn’t important. I never noticed what they looked like. All that mattered to me was I had found my mate. The one person I could love for eternity, and be loved by in return.

“All I ever saw was my Beloved’s eyes, and the way I wanted to make them feel as safe and loved as they made me feel.”

Harry reached out and took hold of Draco’s hand, his thumb unconsciously rubbing against the palm of Draco’s hand. Leaning closer, Harry asked quietly, “How do you see me, Draco?”

Draco looked at Harry, looked at his mate. He could feel a warmth spreading out from where their hands were joined and Harry leaned against him. “You have the same beautiful green eyes that look deep into my soul. I feel safe with you, beloved, you make me feel warm. I haven’t felt warm in centuries.”

Harry was mesmerised by the silver flashing in Draco’s eyes as the vampire spoke. “But I don’t have a gentle soul. I killed Voldemort, probably others in the final battle.”

Draco cupped Harry’s stubbled cheek and pulled him closer, until they were sharing the same breath. “You are gentle, Harry. What you did saved so many people; you’re not a killer.”

Harry shuddered as Draco’s breath ghosted over his skin. Closing his eyes, Harry leant in and pressed his lips against Draco’s. They pulled back after a moment, and Harry blinked slowly.

“Be my mate.” Draco whispered.

Time seemed to still. Harry gazed into the depths of Draco’s eyes and saw the want and need that he was feeling himself reflected back. He had grown to like, really like, the vampire. And knew that love wasn’t far away.

Smiling softly, Harry nodded. “Yes.”

 

 

_**Epilogue** _

_**Christmas Ball, 2004** _

“They’re doing it again, ‘Mione.” Ron whinged as he sat next to his fiancée, a shell-shocked look on his face.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and patted his hand, then turned and carried on talking to Luna Lovegood and Pansy Longbottom, nee Parkinson. “Did they ever tell you what it was like being alone on the island for six months?”

“No, but they both get a dreamy look when anybody asks about it,” Hermione answered. “I still can’t believe they just appeared in the Atrium at the Ministry like that, fully bonded and grinning from ear to ear.”

Pansy and Hermione both laughed as they remembered the furore the appearance had created and the way Draco had just smirked at eveybody and then whisked Harry away to his castle before they could be stopped.

“It’s because they treated the Hoorders nicely, and wouldn’t kill any of them so Draco could feed.” Luna said in her quiet way.

They both stared at Luna for a second before Pansy asked politely, “What are Hoorders?”

“Hoorders are dog like animals that sound like parrots, climb like monkeys and breed like a Weasley.” A voiced drawled as a very rumpled Draco sat down, pulling an unresisting Harry into his lap.

“You’ve upset Ron, again,” Hermione said as the table started laughing at the look on Ron’s face.

“Well he shouldn’t walk in on us then, should he.” Harry said as he reached for his drink, sipping at it before turning and pressing an opened mouth kiss to his mate’s lips.

“’Mione!”

“Oh, Ronald, stop complaining.” Hermione said as she watched her friend smile and exchange quiet words and gentle kisses with his vampire. They were all used to seeing Harry and Draco in various states of dress, and undress, by now. And Ron was the only one who was embarrassed by it. Hermione and Pansy were of the opinion that the mated pair did it all the more because of this.

Draco pressed a kiss just behind Harry’s ear and whispered something before they stood up.

“A Merry Yule to you all, but it’s time for us to go I think.”

They shared goodbye hugs and kisses with their friends and apparated straight into their bedroom at the Castle Malfoi. Harry opened the curtains at the tall windows and looked out over the snow covered mountains. Draco stood behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. They shared a quiet moment before Harry turned around, bringing his arms up around Draco’s neck. They relished the embrace they were sharing, drinking in the closeness and warmth of the other.

With a flick of his hand, Draco removed both their robes and Harry shuddered as the cooler air hit his skin. Draco’s fingers slid over the satiny smooth skin of Harry’s back, and he arched into the touch. Draco bent his head and licked along Harry’s collarbone, the still new taste of Harry bursting over his tongue. He buried his face in Harry’s neck; licking across the soft flesh before Draco let his fangs lower. Harry felt the tips scrap across his skin and shuddered. Taking a deep breath, surrounding himself in Harry’s scent, Draco bit down.

The heady taste was almost too much, but Draco relished every mouthful as he drank deeply. His hand was in Harry’s hair holding his mate’s head to one side to gain better access.

Harry groaned at the feelings washing over him; he felt so safe, loved and wanted, and so turned on. His cock was hard and aching so much it was nearly unbearable. He thrust against Draco as the vampire withdrew his fangs and bathed the puncture marks, the feel of Draco’s tongue dragging over his skin making Harry tingle all over. He watched as Draco licked at his own lips, before surging forwards and kissing him deeply. Harry loved to share the last vestiges of his blood in Draco’s mouth, the power at knowing it was HIS blood feeding this powerful vampire always sent a thrill through him. Draco just laughed at Harry’s blood kink, saying it was a good job he was mated to a vampire.

Draco growled into the kiss, grabbing hold of Harry by the head as they stumbled back and fell onto the bed. Harry sank against Draco’s body, slipping between the vampire’s spread legs as if he belonged there. Draco ran his hands down the smooth skin of Harry’s back, grinning into the kiss when his lover groaned and pushed into the touch.

“I want to spend eternity learning what turns you on, beloved. What makes you shudder and cry out in pleasure, what makes you scream my name in ecstasy.” Draco whispered, his low voice making Harry ache for me.

"Oh, Merlin, yes," Harry bit out.

The feel of Draco's cool breath ghosting over his skin raising goose bumps even as the words left heated trails over his skin. Rolling his hips to try and ease the ache in his groin had them both moaning, the friction of their erections rubbing together causing them both to push and strain against each other even more.

Harry moved his mouth over Draco's jaw and down his throat, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin against his lips, leaving a line of stinging kisses in his wake before biting at the juncture of Draco's neck and shoulder in an echo of Draco's bite. His tongue darting out and gently soothing the sharp ache left behind, Harry kissed along Draco's collarbone, sucking a mark onto his lover, smiling as the vampire shuddered at the touch. Harry wanted to leave a mark on the man beneath him, to show the world he was taken.

Draco pulled him down into another bruising kiss, thrusting his tongue into Harry's mouth as he gently ran a thumb over the tip of Harry’s erection. Harry thrust and arched, pushing into Draco, wanting more. Draco wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock and started a slow, steady rhythm.

"Merlin... keep doing... that, please,” Harry gasped and Draco smirked, twisting his hand again. “Bloody hell, Draco, keep doing that."

"You like that?" He asked, doing it again.

"Ye...ahh!" Harry groaned. "Draco!"

Draco cupped the back of Harry’s head and captured his lips, his tongue thrusting into the younger man's mouth to the same rhythm of his hand, groaning as his lover writhed and panted against him. Draco was grateful that he had eternity to listen to Harry making these wonderful, erotic noises.

“Need to be inside you,” Draco whispered as he slowly pulled his hand away. Harry whined at the loss of touch, but trembled when he felt a lubricating and stretching charm work on him.

“Cheat,” He laughed down at Draco.

“Desperate to feel you wrapped around me.” Draco shot back.

Harry sat up and then reached behind himself, holding Draco’s cock steady as he slowly sank down. Draco held onto Harry’s hips, his fingers digging in so tightly Harry knew there would be marks in the morning. He sank down, taking Draco’s full length deep inside his body. They both moaned at the sense of rightness their joining always bought.

Draco moved slowly, groaning at the tight heat of Harry surrounding him. The fine tremors wracking Harry’s body felt so good on his cock. Reaching between them, Draco wrapped his hand around Harry’s erection and started to stroke in time with his thrusts.

The keening cry from Harry had Draco grinning, a primal bearing of his teeth and fangs. Harry grinned as Draco pulled him down until their bodies were pressed close, Harry’s hard cock trapped between them. With a quick smirk, Draco flipped them over so that a laughing Harry was underneath him. Rolling his hips, Draco pushed deep into Harry’s body.

Harry arched his head back and cried out Draco as started pounding into Harry’s body. Both men suddenly needing to come _now_ as the urgency overcame them. They had all the time in the world for slow and tender later.

“Harder, please harder.” Harry demanded as he started jacking his dick fast, the burning pressure of his impending climax starting in his balls and spreading out to encompass his whole body.

“So hot,” Draco moaned as his thrusts became erratic, “so hot, Harry.”

The pressure became almost unbearable as Draco’s thrust nudged his prostate and his own hand stripped his cock, and Harry felt himself start to cum. “Draco,” he cried out as he felt his climax hit him and he came over his own hand and chest.

The tightening of Harry’s body around his cock tipped Draco over the edge as well, and with a few more thrusts he cried his own release into the night. They lay panting harshly, as their slowly breathing returned to normal. Draco shifted and started to pull out, but Harry’s legs wrapped around him preventing the action.

“Stay.”

Draco dropped back down and pressed a kiss to parted lips.

“My beloved.” He said quietly.

Harry pulled his vampire down to rest against his heart. He was safe and loved and wanted – and not for who he was and what he could do. He finally had everything he had ever wanted in his life. Running a hand over the white blonde hair, Harry smiled and said softly, “My vampire.”

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Thank you to S for stepping in to beta at the last minute, I really appreciate it. Any remaining mistakes are all mine. Written for the hp_harlequin fest on LJ. This was prompt number 33, from hpfangirl171.


End file.
